When Hearts Intertwine
by Mizz Jayzcee
Summary: Life for them had always been a perilous course. Through thick and thin, their love for each other prevailed, never fading away. But one accident was all it took, then it was over. With hearts broken and tears shed, could there still be hope in the end?
1. Chapter One: Close To Forever

**Chapter One:**

**Close To Forever**

_To hold you like this…_

_I could live here forever. Your skin such a familiar touch on mine; your scent a toxic air up in my lungs. Now I truly believe that meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, and falling in love with you was something I could've never controlled._

_I never knew I could love like this. I always thought I was a monster – a creature designed only to kill. Before you came, I was nothing but a shell._

_Empty._

_All those decades I wandered around this lonely world, never knowing that someone like you existed. And now that I found you, I would never let you go._

_If there was one place I'd like to be in, that would be right here… right where your heart and mine…_

_Intertwine…_

She stirred as I softly stroke her hair, my eyes locked on her peaceful face. She had been dreaming. Her lips curved up into a smile as she mumbled something that made my heart leap.

"_Edward…"_

I looked at her with such yearning and passion with my heart coming back to life, giving a very loud thump. Although in reality, I knew she would never hear this rhythm, it would still beat quietly just for her. I wanted to crush my lips on her, let her feel how much it meant to have her in my life. I couldn't ignore the fact that my strength could kill her in a snap, draining her precious life right in front of my eyes. Of course, nothing had changed – I was still a Vampire. And love between a vampire and a human was supposed to be forbidden, a sin that could lure both of us towards our demise.

But that very moment she sat beside me in class almost six year ago, the first time I thought of her as my own personal brand of heroine, and saw her strange brown eyes examining me like a puzzle – I knew I wanted her. It was almost unbearable, and the urge to suck her blood was beginning to win over me. But there was something in her that made me gain control, and before I knew it, I managed to break the rules by saving her life. I exposed my true identity to her, and just when I thought she'd run and hide, she surrendered herself to me.

My thoughts snapped back to the woman I cradled right here in my arms. I couldn't be any happier, having her like this. She whimpered once again, and this time, I felt her embrace tightening around me. The feeling was overwhelming me again, and I knew I could no longer hold it in. I held her hand and squeezed it tight, hoping that she could feel me even in her dreams.

"Bella…" I whispered her name softly in her ears, my lips almost touching the warm skin of it. "I love you… more than you know…"

She gave a warm smile, and gave me an answer that satisfied my longing heart. "I love you, too."

Slowly, as if she regretted waking up from a really good dream, she opened her eyes and looked at me. She hugged me tighter and I heard her heart fly.

"You were watching me." She said as she pushed herself up, giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I told you. It's fascinating to me." I replied as I kissed her back, my hand not letting go of hers. "You were having such a good dream."

"It was about you." She said, stroking my hair with her free hand, her eyes still locked on mine. She was beautiful, and I could never imagine myself looking at any other woman the way I would look at her, my Bella, the only one I'd ever love.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about? Or would I have to interrogate you once again?" I said as I restrained myself from kissing her. I tried to act serious so that she'd tell me about her dream, but this seemed to amuse her.

"Ooohh… Interrogate me, huh?" She laughed and I gave her a pleading look.

"C'mon, Bella," I cooed. "It's irritating enough that I can't read your mind, so don't make it worse. I really want to know what you're thinking."

"I always think about you, Edward Cullen." She said in a soft voice. "There's never a time when I don't think of you…"

And with that, she crushed her lips on mine, and this time, she kissed me much deeper, as if I was a cave she needed to explore. I returned the passion back, pushing her down on the bed, making my way on top of her. I felt the urge to sink my fangs in her throat and drink her blood, but I fought it back. I knew I could control it, for the fear of losing her was much more powerful than the thirst.

She held me close, and moaned as I caressed her stomach, then down on her soft legs straddled up against my hip. Her polo shirt was almost off, exposing the soft flesh of her neck. I winced as I stared at her. I was only a few inches away from taking her life, and all I had to do was bite. But again, I felt the fear subsiding in, my love for her overpowering the temptation. I slid one hand on the insides of her thighs and felt the heat there, as if urging me to go further. I hesitated for a second, and felt the need to stop, but she held my face to hers, and gave me a comforting look.

"I know you can control it…" She said, kissing me softly as I shook my head. "I believe in you."

"I could kill you…" I told her in a serious voice. "I don't know if I can still hold it in. Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you, Edward. I can't wait any longer. Please…"

She was doing it again, begging me to go much further than I could. I wanted it too, but I just didn't know if my love for her was enough to restrain myself from drinking her blood. If I killed her…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

We both looked up as a short-haired girl entered the room holding a breakfast tray, her face shocked as she saw our position, with me on top, and Bella halfway naked. She turned away and giggled as I stood up, quietly thanking her for the sudden interruption.

"Gee, I thought you guys might be hungry or something." Alice said in a chirping voice. "You didn't come down for breakfast, so I volunteered to bring up food. I'm such a nice sister, don't you think?"

I perfectly knew that she came up here in purpose. She must have foreseen this situation and thought that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I smiled as I patted her hair.

"Alice, why did you have to come up now?" Bella said, completely irritated as she slumped back down on the bed. "I was already having a good breakfast."

"Oh, you're welcome, Bella." Alice said, settling the tray on the bedside table. She winked at me and turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, Jacob called just a while ago. He's coming over this afternoon to see you. He told me that you better be home for he cancelled his plans just to pay you a visit."

I looked at Bella and frowned. I knew I'd have to leave later on to hunt, but I didn't want to leave her alone with that dog. Things between me and Jacob weren't actually spicing up into a friendship.

And to add to my annoyance, Bella leaped in excitement.

"Great!" She yelped as her eyes sparkled, completely forgetting that Alice just butted in the room. "I haven't seen him for so long. And I think it's time that Edward starts to get along with him."

"Oh, didn't he tell you, Bella? He's going away today with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. They're going hunting up north."

I could sense her anger rising up at the moment, and I knew I had to face it now. I hated it whenever she was mad, for it meant going away knowing that she wasn't happy and comfortable.

"Bella, I'll be back soon." I answered, as I sat back on the bed. "I can't be with you like this. I'm starting to lose control over my thirst."

"You could have told me sooner, so I would have been prepared. I know you'll be gone for days."

Alice quietly left the room, giving the two of us some privacy. I gave her a kiss and found it much harder to breathe her scent.

"Jacob's coming here, although I dislike the idea. You two can do things together, to kill the time. I know you won't be bored."

"I don't have a choice, do I? Just promise you'll be quick and careful, so I won't worry."

"Are you still thinking about the Volturri?" I asked her as she put her head against my shoulder. "I told you, Bella, Alice will know if they're coming to check up on you. Besides, I'll be changing you in a few months time."

"I know." She said as she nuzzled her cheek on mine. She felt warm and again, I was beginning to feel the thirst. "I just can't wait. So many things can happen in two months. I'm scared that something might happen, postponing the wedding and all."

"Nothing to worry about. Besides, Alice got everything under control. Time will pass by and before you know it, you'll be walking down that aisle with me at the end, waiting for you. When that day comes, I'll be the happiest man – I mean Vampire – in this world."

She smiled and closed her eyes, as if imagining how it would feel to be bound together forever. Although I couldn't read her mind, I knew for certain that she was thinking of our future, when we can finally be in a time with no end.

"Edward…" she said after a couple of minutes, finally opening her eyes. "I can't wait for that day… the day when you become completely mine…"

I kissed her passionately, my lips lingering on hers, letting her feel my love that could surpass all boundaries. She kissed back, this time, very slowly. I caressed her cheek and she shivered as my cold hand touched her warm skin.

"Bella, my love…" My eyes locked on hers. "I'm already yours."

* * *

COMING UP: **Chapter Two - Much More Than A Bestfriend**

PS:.. Hey guys! I know this is such a typical chapter, but I just wanted to get things started. Please review, and keep checking back for new updates! I'm also working on an Inuyasa fic, so please check it out as well. Please support me and don't forget to tell me what you think. ^_^ Thanks!!


	2. Chapter Two: Much More Than A Bestfriend

**Chapter Two:**

**Much More Than A Bestfriend**

I couldn't hide the fact that Bella was in love with another man.

Jacob.

He was the one to take my place when I left her bleeding, the one to stitch back the pieces of her broken heart. That day in the forest, when I decided to leave, I knew I'd crush her very soul. The memory of her suffering was carved in my mind, and her swollen tears still haunted all those sleepless nights. I had too much time to grieve. Every time I watched her peacefully sleep and dream, I asked myself, "_How could you hurt such a fragile lamb?" _

I never knew it would come to the point where she'd find someone else to love. Although she never said it out loud, I knew how she felt for Jacob, and it wasn't just love for a friend… it was much more…

It didn't scare me, however, knowing that they would be spending a couple of days together while I was away. I trusted Bella, and even though her thoughts were always kept to herself, I knew she wouldn't cross that thin line between bestfriends. As long as she was protected, as long as her heart was strong and alive, I could go away without a doubt. There was nothing much more important to me than her safety.

As I examined the happy face of my Bella, I heard a rather excited thought rushing towards the house. I frowned as the bell rung, revealing a man wearing a big smile on his face. He came too early, but this seemed to enlighten Bella a little bit more.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed as she opened her arms wide to hug him. "I didn't expect you this early! Alice said you'll be coming in the afternoon."

I glanced at the clock near the kitchen and saw that it was only 1:15. Again, I heard Jacob's thoughts and I eyed him guardedly. He ignored this, and hugged Bella back much tighter. I looked away and walked towards Alice who was seated comfortably on the couch, watching what seemed like a sad movie.

"You will look after her, won't you, Alice?" I asked as I fixed my eyes on the TV. I'd rather not see the two of them so close to each other or I might come close to seizing him with my cold hands.

"You're surprisingly very pleasant about this, Edward." She told me, not taking her eyes off the screen. Jasper came out from the kitchen and approached her giving me a worried look. He then positioned himself on the carpet, leaning against Alice's knees. He sat there quietly, thinking to himself, and I smiled as I heard his thoughts.

"As long as he knows his limits and Bella's happy, I'll be okay." I said. It was almost time to leave, and though I wanted to hold my thirst for a little longer, I knew I had to give them their time together.

"Well, there's only two months left before the wedding. Soon enough she will become one of us. I can't wait to see how she will turn up!" Alice said, her thoughts now focused on the details of the big day. Although I knew the preparations were supposed to be kept secret, I couldn't help but to look inside her mind. She knew my plan and immediately turned her attention back to the movie.

"No peeping, Edward!" She said, as Emmett made his way in the room. He was ready and I knew he couldn't wait to get his hands on some mountain lions. I stood up and gave Bella a goodbye look. She frowned as she ran to me, hugging me so tight that I almost choked.

"You're leaving early." She said, burying her face on mine, her scent becoming much more irresistible. "Come back to me soon."

"I'll be beside you before you know it." I replied, ignoring the envious thoughts of Jacob at the back. "Don't do anything stupid, okay Bella?"

The room was suddenly cleared and there was only the chirping of the birds to be heard. Time seemed to stop as we stood there, not wanting to let go. As I kissed her, I felt her knees go weak so I strengthened my hold on her.

"You gotta stop doing that or I might end up fainting again." She told me sarcastically, kissing me back much more intensely.

"Ah, Bella, my love. It's hard to go away when you're like this. I might end up thinking about you when I'm supposed to be on guard for lions."

"Then don't go…" she said, still kissing me. "You can spend time with me and Jacob. You two really need to fix things, you know. It'd be much easier for the both of you."

I pushed her back with a frantic look. "You know I'm trying my best, Bella. That's the only reason why he's walking freely in our territory. Besides, I'll be changing you in two months. We'll be living our own life, and there's no reason for me and that dog to get really close."

"I just think that it'll be nice if you treat each other like brothers. After all, he's my bestfriend." She said softly.

"I'm trying, Bella." I said sincerely. "I do consider him as one of my brothers."

"Then that's all I needed to hear." She said as she leaned forward to kiss me again. It was a long, passionate kiss, and I couldn't help but fall into her arms. Our time together had always seemed never-ending, and how I wished we could stay like this forever. Her arms surrounded me like a charm, trapping me into this wonderful bliss. I loved how she made me feel this way. If only days would pass by quickly, I'd give in letting all of this out of my chest. We would make more memories together and live happily ever after. There was absolutely nothing to rid us of eternity, for I knew this love was meant to be, and it could withstand all obstacles. If only you could hear my thoughts, Bella, you'd know how far I'd be willing to go just to be with you.

"I have to go, Bella." I told her, still not wanting to let go. We had been through this for so many times, but each time seemed harder than the first. "Carlisle's already outside."

"Hurry back to me, Edward." She said. "I'll be waiting for you."

With one last kiss, I sped up outside and towards the forest, the others following right at my back. The sun was blinding with its rays striking everything in its path. Since it had been weeks ever since our last hunt, Carlisle made sure there were no hindrances up in the Northern reserve. It would be really troublesome if we happened to run into our own kind, specially now that my relationship with a human was completely leaked out. I wouldn't want to risk Bella's life again. Although I was the very reason why her life completely changed and was put at the verge of a cliff, I was selfish enough to take her back in my life. I knew it wouldn't be that easy to live together, but for the sake of our love, I'd fight side by side with her, protecting her with my very own life. Although the Volturri hadn't make their move ever since our last meeting, I knew it was not the last time we would hear of them. They were bound to come soon, and when that time arrived, we would be ready.

My feet felt light as usual as I made my way through thick bushes. Without even thinking of the distance, I was already more than a thousand miles away from Forks. Emmett gave a loud whoop as we approached our destination, his mind racing in excitement. He certainly missed hunting as much as I did. I figured he didn't want to think about anything else aside from his target and decided not to take Rosalie with him. It wouldn't be bother me that much if she was here with us, but I'd rather have her closer to Bella where she could help Alice keep watch.

Swinging from one tree to another, I inhaled the fresh breeze coming from the northern mountains, searching for food. Carlisle found his at once and sped up to the right, disappearing into the thick bundle of trees. He seemed to be quite in a hurry to hunt, considering that the Volturri might decide to check on us anytime. He'd want to be there when that time came. Jasper, on the other hand, was taking it slow, carefully making his pick. He was the selective one, and he hunted only young animals for he liked the blood fresh. Emmett went further and into the mountains where mountain boars could be found. It was a bit more challenging, and he liked playing first before easing his thirst. As for me, I only hunted lions. Although they were rare, and a bit hard to find, I found them much more satisfying.

The sun was already setting when I found my first target feeding on what seemed like an elk. My nose inhaled the familiar scent of the wild creature, building up the thirst that I so long ignored. As I waited for the right time to strike, I carefully hid my presence into the shadows. Then after a few seconds, I made my move.

----------

***B'POV***

"Thanks, Alice!" I exclaimed as I gave her a tight hug. "I promise I'll be really careful."

She didn't look as thrilled as I was as she slumped back on Edward's bed. "It's your fault, Bella. You forced me to say yes."

"Don't worry, whenever I'm with Jacob, there's nothing you need to think about." I comforted her as I packed my things hastily into my sports bag. I was going down to La Push with Jacob and the other werewolves in his tribe for a bonfire, meaning I would be hearing a lot more of their stories and legends. I was even surprised that Alice agreed for me to stay there until the next morning, under a condition that I would give her free reign of all my wedding preparations, including the selection of my wedding gown, which I'd rather do myself. With Alice's taste, I might end up looking much more like a queen rather than a bride.

"If Edward finds out, we'll both be in a lot of trouble." Alice sighed once again, regretting the whole idea of this camp out. I glanced at the clock and realized Jacob had been waiting outside for nearly half an hour. It took a pretty long time before I could pull it off and convince my stubborn soon-to-be sister. "When he comes back, he'll figure out anyways. I guess I have to be prepared for his temper."

"Just don't think about it, okay?" I zipped up my bag and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Alice. I really, really, appreciate this."

"I'll pick you up before lunch by the border line, so you better be awake and ready by then. If I see anything that puts you in danger, I'm coming over to stash you away from that place."

"Got it!" I said back as I hurried downstairs and outside of the Cullens' house where my bestfriend stood patiently and excitedly as I was. It was going to be a long night, but I had prepared myself for this, and I wasn't planning on sleeping at all. I guess Edward would frantically get irritated after the hunt, so I'd rather spent my remaining peaceful days hearing wolf stories than being stuck in his bedroom awaiting his return. After all, who knew if I would be able to do this again after the wedding and the transformation. I might not even remember my Jacob - the closest friend here in my heart.

So before I made that huge step, I'd make sure that every happy moment I spent with him was a piece of memory I'd never, ever forget.

----------

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep yet?" Jacob asked as he examined my weary eyes. It was almost midnight and I could feel them drifting off on their own as Sam Uley continued his stories about imprinting. I had been trying to be attentive for the past couple of hours, listening to every word the wolf leader had to say, but it seemed to be harder than I had thought.

"I don't want to sleep through the fun part." I told him as I yawned and stretched my back.

"Hey, we still have tommorrow morning." He said cheerfully as Seth Clearwater smiled at something Sam had said. They seemed to be enjoying the stories as much as I did the first time I heard about them. They were really proud of their tribe, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the members of the Quileute tribe surrounding me. Next to Charlie and the Cullens, they stood up to me as my third family. I felt very lucky and protected as I sat right here next to Jacob.

"I'm going to miss this." I said. "When I become a Vampire, I don't think I can be with everyone like this anymore. I don't even know if I'll remember everything we ever did."

"Are you really sure you want to be with that bloodsucker?" He asked me, still hopeful that I would back away from the wedding. "You know I'm always here, and with me, you won't have to go through painful transformations."

"I can't imagine myself without Edward. He's practically the very reason why I'm still here beside you, alive and breathing."

He looked down and I could tell I was hurting his feelings once again. He had tried so many times to win me over, did so many things just to make my pain and sadness go away. In some way, I felt connected with him, not just because he saved me from hell, but also because I had learned to love him. Although this love could never surpass the one I had for Edward, I knew that it was special, it was something that could blossom into a relationship with time. If I hadn't jumped off that cliff... if I hadn't seen Alice in the forest that day, I wouldn't have saved Edward from the Volturri... I wouldn't have taken him back. Maybe, if it was like he never existed, I would be with Jacob right now.

"Jacob..." I said softly, my voice lingering as the cold sea breeze blew against us, making me shiver. "I want you to know how special you are to me."

"I know that, Bella." He replied looking up at me. His eyes sparkled with the bonfire as he smiled, holding my hand. It had always been like this with Jacob. I felt calm and at ease, as if nothing could ever go wrong. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. If that boyfriend of yours hurts you once again, I swear I will come so close to killing him."

"Don't. I'm happy with the way things are right now, plain and simple." I said as I leaned against his shoulders, closing my eyes. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, too." He said as he snuggled his cheek on my head, softly carressing my face. I couldn't help myself but to feel warm, my mind drifting away from the conversation as if heading somewhere far. I smiled and thought about what could have been if it was me and Jacob. Although I still wanted Edward more, deep in my mind, I could somehow picture myself with my bestfriend, living a happy, simple, and human life.

* * *

COMING UP SOON: **Chapter Three - Altered Vision**

There you go! I switched into Bella's POV for a while in this chapter, but it'll be back to Edward's POV on the next one. Hope you guys continue on reading, and please, please, don't forget to leave your comment. R&R please! ^_^


	3. Chapter Three: Altered Vision

**Chapter Three**

**Altered Vision**

The sun was already high when I finished my ninth lion much more aggressively. I had gone deeper into the forest where I found more of my target, all seemingly unaware of my presence. I made sure every bite I took was clean, careful not to let the blood drip unto my clean, white shirt. I spotted Jasper a couple of miles away from my hunting place who was up on a tree branch with his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. Carlisle and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. They were probably still on guard for more, since it was too early for us to retire and go home.

As I wiped my lips dry, I remembered the day I carried Bella on my back, swinging from one tree to another, then climbing the tallest of them all for her to see the horizon. It had been one of those unforgettable days I had with her. The forest was like our home, a place where we could freely roam around. Time seemed to pass by when we sat on the branch, overlooking the sunset as I held her close to me. Such a wonderful memory…

I passed swiftly through the winding trees and towards Jasper who seemed to be taking a break. I heard his mind think about that one person we all knew he cared about – Alice. Like mine, his thirst had already subsided upon feeding nonstop for the past couple of hours. He couldn't wait to go him either.

"Emmett's probably still having fun." He told me, finally opening his eyes.

"Well, can't blame him." I answered. "We've deprived ourselves for so long."

"Though, I'm quite surprised that I took only one day. We usually like to stay much longer than that."

"I know what you're thinking." I said as I heard his thoughts speaking loudly to me. "If the Volturi comes before Bella's transformation, we can just explain to them our plan. They'll have to abide by this."

"I know." He said calmly. "But there's one more thing that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Alice told me Aro wants the three of you to join their group." He said.

I simply nodded and instantly knew what had been troubling him. He was thinking of the ways the Volturi might do in order to persuade us to join their family, seeing that we had great potential.

"I already talked about this with Bella, and of course, she refused to go with them. After the wedding, they will have no reason to visit us." I said, a bit confused about his sudden concern. I heard his thoughts again, and this time, my eyes widened in anxiety.

"Alice has seen something." Jasper said before I was able to ask him. "She said Aro has finally decided to pay us a visit."

"When? How long do we have?" I asked, trying to keep my mind calm. Although we all had been preparing for it, I hadn't expected that the Volturi would make a move too soon.

"Don't worry. Aro didn't set a date yet when Alice had the vision, so most likely they haven't decided when to come. We'll have time to keep Bella away from us while we explain to him our plan. He has to know about the wedding first before he sees her, or else, the others might initiate an attack."

"Right." I said as I thought of ways to hide Bella from the Volturi. There was always Jacob who was willing to take her in, although I hated the idea, or she could just stay at home with Charlie.

"Has Alice seen something else concerning Bella?" I asked him again.

"Well, she said Bella will be hanging around Jacob much more often since we are trying to keep her away in the moment. That's not going to be a problem, right?"

"No, it won't." I said as my mind relaxed. I'd rather have her hanging out with that dog rather than being seen by Aro while still a human. That wouldn't look too good for us. It would only make him want to change Bella for himself.

Jasper smiled as he jumped out from the tree. His worries had set aside and his mind now spiced up for some more hunting. The warm breeze brushed against us, the scent of animals overwhelming our noses. Just as when he was about to turn and leave, I heard a distinct voice calling out to me, desperately asking for help. Everything became still as I cleared my mind.

'_Edward!'_

I then recognized who it was.

'_Bella's in trouble! Hurry back now!' _Alice had thought loudly. Then the next second, I was speeding back through the rustling trees and towards home, my mind praying for Bella's safety. She had to be safe. If something bad happened to her, I would blame myself for leaving her once again.

I felt Jasper hurrying right behind me, his thoughts aware of the situation. He probably felt it and quickly informed Carlisle and Emmett before going after me. Before I knew it, the four of us raced against the wind, ignoring the luscious scent of wild animals lingering our noses. My eyes could already see the busy city of Forks, the sun intensely hovering above us. I prayed as I ran, my every move seemed heavy and painful. She had to be safe… my sisters were right there to protect her. Esme even stayed behind just to keep watch.

We sped up and ran past the busy streets without anyone noticing. Through the thick bushes I could already see where our house rested secretly. Alice wasn't there anymore, and only Rosalie was awaiting our return by the balcony. She quickly went to me, her face showing signs of bad news.

'_Bella had an accident.' _I heard her say in her mind as I grasped her firmly in rage.

"You're supposed to be watching for her!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Alice already went to the border line to save Bella. She had a vision a few days ago, and Bella was supposed to be fine, but everything changed just now. She suddenly decided to go biking with Jacob and went too fast over the rocks." Rosalie said quickly, her breathing uneasy and nervous. "Alice went there as soon as she got the vision. Esme rushed over the phone to call the ambulance…"

She didn't need to say more. Bella would have been brought to the hospital by now, knowing how fast Alice and Esme reacted to the altered vision. I prayed with all my might for her safety, hoping that she was alright. I was already beginning to feel the guilt, blaming myself for not being there to save her. If I just hunted a bit faster… if I had heard Alice's desperate cry much sooner… I could have been there to prevent this from happening.

'_Hang in there, Bella. I'm coming… just hang in there… please…'_

----------

"She's in the Emergency Room." Alice was saying, not meeting my heated gaze. "We got her there just in time."

Jacob was sitting there by the door, his loud cries echoing the dim hallway. I could see his hands covered in blood, his face filled with nothing but anger and remorse.

'_It's all my fault.'_ I heard him blame himself. _'If I hadn't let her on that bike… if I hadn't agreed with her… this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault…'_

Carlisle was already inside, trying his best to save my Bella. My family surrounded me, their thoughts filled with hopes and prayers, quietly asking for her safety. I looked at Alice and I knew she felt guilty. She, too, was blaming herself for letting Bella leave the house despite my instructions. Jasper was right there beside her, his arms quietly comforting and easing her guilt. In a few minutes, everyone was already feeling calm.

As I stood near Jacob, Charlie arrived and sped his way towards the Emergency Room, his eyes red and swollen. I could feel his pain, as if it was my own, and I knew that he would be blaming me soon. He was right. Alice and Jacob weren't the ones responsible for this accident. It was all me. I was supposed to be protecting her with my life, watching her every move while she was still so fragile. But look what I did. I abandoned her…

"What happened, Edward?" Charlie said as he went to me, desperate for some answers. "What the hell happened to my daughter?"

I couldn't answer. For the very first time, I found myself at a loss for words. What answer could I possibly give him? Every detail about Bella had no comfort. Alice's words rung through my mind like an endless nightmare. I closed my eyes, trying to endure this unbearable pain.

'_Bella sped through sharp rocks and lost control of the bike. When she fell, she hit her head hard and lost a lot of blood. Jacob was already carrying her past the line when I arrived and we went to the hospital as fast as we could. She's in the Emergency Room. We got her there just in time.'_

How could I possibly say this to Charlie? Bella wasn't even supposed to be with Jacob that time. She was supposed to be with Alice having a slumber party, safe and sound. If we were just careful, none of this would have happened.

"Charlie." Alice stood up and comforted him. "Bella's going to be okay. Carlisle's already there doing his best. Besides, she's strong, and you have to be strong as well for her sake."

"If something happens to her, Edward, I swear to God I'm going to kill you with my own hands!" He said bitterly as he turned away. Everyone just sat there, not knowing what else to say.

Emmett held Rosalie's hand, grasping it tightly. She somehow felt the guilt too, even though she never really liked Bella that much. Esme sat there quietly calling out to Carlisle with her mind, supporting him in the best way she could. If Bella was dying, then there was only one option - the transformation would have to be done much sooner than planned.

I shook my head and snapped away from my thoughts. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I knew Bella would be safe. She was strong and I believed she wouldn't easily give up just like that.

Time seemed to stand still, and we were stuck in this hell where all we could do was wait for a miracle. Everyone was desperately praying, and I was beginning to become irritated with Jacob who was repeatedly blaming himself. Just when I couldn't handle it anymore, Carlisle came out, sweat dripping unto his face. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were somehow filled with hope.

"Carlisle, is Bella going to be alright?" I asked, waiting impatiently for the answer. He answered me quickly, and what he said eased in all of our pain.

"She's stable. We just have to wait for her to wake up before we can do other tests. Other than that, she's going to be alright."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and the hallway was suddenly filled with happiness and comfort. Esme quickly ran and hugged him tight, while Charlie firmly shook his hand.

"Can I see her?" I asked Carlisle. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"Edward." He said, not meeting my hopeful eyes. "There's something you need to know. Come with me for a minute."

But he didn't need to say it out loud. As we walked past the others, I heard what he didn't want the others to know, especially Charlie.

"She might not be able to remember you when she wakes up." He told me before I could say anything. "In fact, she might not even remember all of us, including her own father. There were many complications during the operation."

He paused for a moment, letting me recover from what seemed like a nightmare. "Edward, I'm afraid Bella might have amnesia."

Upon hearing this, my mind went blank.

* * *

COMING UP SOON: **Chapter Four - A Forgotten Promise**


End file.
